totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Poszukiwania kwiatu paproci
→ Odcinek III ← ↓ Poszukiwania kwiatu paproci ↓ ← Na wagę złota → Kto by się złego wilka bał? Jeff chodził w kółko widocznie zamyślony. Prowadzący chodził to w prawo, to w lewo. Na konarze kawałek poza jego ,,koleiną” siedział Chase. Panował półmrok, świtało. Jeff – Jak to uciekła? Chase westchnął. Chase – Po prostu zeskoczyła z dorożki i pobiegła w las *odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie poprawiając rękawy swojej bluzy i podciągając nogę do góry* Jeff – Trzeba ją znaleźć. Jeszcze rodzina zażąda czegoś… Jakiejś kasy za zgubienie jej w lesie. Jeff kontynuował chodzenie. Chase – Spokojnie, jej jedyna rodzina to Cole, nikt inny się nią nie interesuję. Jeff stanął, oczy mu błysły. Jeff – Ok! Cole się nawet nie dowie. Chase wyprostował się na konarze i z saltem zeskoczył na ziemię. Chase – Idę na obchód… do zobaczenia *pobiegł w las* Jeff – Hm… Trzeci odcinek The Forest się zaczyna… Intro... Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Słońce zaglądało przez okna, mimo to wszyscy spali. Całą drużyna była zmęczona po zadaniu. Jeff nie budził ich. Kamera pada na Exri, która śpi zwieszona z konaru jak nietoperz. Marsjanka nagle otwiera oczy. Exri – Hi, hi, drzemka *podniosła się do pionu, usiadła okrakiem* Marsjanka wyjęła z kieszeni obrożę-nadajnik ukradzioną Rouse i śrubokręt, zabrany tej samej osobie. Exri robiła coś ,,we wnętrzu” obroży, widać było, że znała się co nie co na tym… Exri – Zdejmiemy izolator i przetniemy przewodnik… Natniemy tutaj i mamy otwarty obwód… Exri dokręciła coś śrubokrętem. Exri – Bingo! ' Zobaczmy jak to działa *nacisnęła na czerwony guziczek, z obroży wyleciała czerwona wiązka, która przez szparę w daszku wychodka poleciała w górę* Ups ^^>' Exri majstrowała dalej, ale widocznie jej czegoś zabrakło, więc na paluszkach podeszła do srebrnej walizki Rouse… Już miała ją otworzyć kiedy… padła na ziemie trzymając się za głowę. Exri – Au! Cała drużyna momentalnie otworzyła oczy. Rouse dotknęła walizki i spojrzała na Exri wracającą na konar. Rouse – Hje, hje… ' Villis przetarł oczy. Villis – Synchroniczna pobudka. Rouse – Tak ^^ Exri przewróciła oczami. Villis – Nikt nas nie woła na zadanie… *przyłożył ucho do ściany* na dworze też cicho… Rouse – Widocznie na razie mamy wolne :3 Villis wstał, dopiął sobie protezę. Villis – Skorzystajmy. Alexis dopiero podniósł się z łóżka. Poprawił sobie make-up. '' Alexis usiadł na łóżku Bedifa i zamrugał zalotnie oczami. Alexis – Hejka. Bedif podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku po turecku. O jego stopy obijały się plastikowe kubeczki. Bedif – Film mi się urwał… Alexis – Najadłeś się naszych symboli bezpieczeństwa, daliśmy ci je ^^ Bedif spojrzał na resztki owoców leśnych na jego poduszce. Bedif – Fakt *_* Alexis – Myślę, że my, tacy fit ludzie… Bedif beknął Alexisowi w twarz. Bedif – Może potem… Dom z dziurą w dachu: 159x159px W tej drużynie nikt nie spał. Krystynka zachwycała się dziurą w dachu, którą Melody zabiła dechami. Krystynka – I tak to się powinno odbywać! Cud natury! Cud nad Wisłą! Cud!!! Rain zatkała uszy. Rain – Ciszej Kryśka. Krystynka – Mów do mnie pani Krystynko Bonasra! Melody przewróciła podkrążonymi oczami. Usiadła na jednym łóżku obok Nissy, Cole’a i Thomasa. Rain zaczęła tłumaczyć coś Krystynce… Nissa – Straszny ten babsztyl… Melody – Robi się nudna *ziewa* a ja dla spokoju całą noc gwoździe wbijałam… Melody położyła głowę na ramieniu Thomasa, ten nawet nie drgnął. Thomas – Myślę, że nasza staruszka powinna się ogarnąć. Krystynka usłyszała to… ' Krystynka podniosła ręce i opuszczając je wypuściła powietrze. Cole – Co się dzieję? Krystynka zamrugała oczętami. Krystynka – Kochane gagatki, zapraszam was na śniadanie od sąsiadki ^^ Thomas – Co? Krystynka podeszła do łóżka i złapała Thomasa za policzek. Krystynka – Słodziaczek ^^ Thomas – O_O Co ci jest? Krystynka zaśmiała się skrzekliwie. Krystynka – Nie czas na kłótnie, bądźcie zaraz na stołówce ^^ Nissa – Pewnie? Rain – Jej (z udawanym entuzjazmem) Krystynka wyszła z domku… Rain – Co jej? Nissa – Piąta klepka się znalazła? Cole wstał. Cole – Wykorzystajmy jej odmianę, dzień bez wrzasków dobrze nam zrobi. Co nie Melody? Melody drzemała oparta o ścianę. Cole – Oby Krystynka zrobiła kawę… Krystynka stała pod drzwiami ze szklanką, odstawiła szkło na parapet i zatarła złowieszczo ręce. Krystynka – Łyknęli to >:D Krystynka poszła w stronę stołówki z nikczemnym wyrazem twarzy. Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px W domku panował spokój… wszyscy dopiero się budzili. Nookie zeskoczyła z łóżka, rozejrzała się po domku. Nookie – Kogoś mi brakuje :< Sail przeciągnął się. Sail – William i Constance poszli sprzątać po ognisku. Ildefons w tym czasie przełknął już swoje tabletki i stanął obok Nookie. Ildefons – Coś mi się wydaje, że kiedy rano wstaje, miłość mocy innym dodaje. Seth – K***a, jakie rymy. Ildefons – Nie do ciebie mówię rozbójniku, ty nudny nędzniku. Seth już chciał odpowiedzieć coś do Xięcia, kiedy Sail złapał go za ramię. Sail – Nie każ mi prosić Nookie o pomoc. Nookie pokazała ,,załadowaną” procę. Seth – Ok, ok *unosi ręce* ' Tym czasem na terenie ogniskowym znajdowali się William i Constance. Dziewczyna zbierała do worka plastikowe kubki i spalone patyki, William odrzucał na bok większe kawały drewna (Ach ta siła XD) William – A właściwie po co tak skrupulatnie sprzątamy teren? Constance odwróciła się do chłopaka. Constance – Panicz nie ma ochoty? *zapytała z nutką złośliwości* William – Absolutnie, chętnie ci pomagam, ale to nie jest odpowiedź na Moje pytanie. Constance – Jeżeli będziemy czyścić las nie narazimy się duchom *podniosła z ziemi spaloną kiełbasę i wrzuciła do innego worka wypełnionego kiełbasami* William włożył ręce do kieszeni garnituru. William – Naprawdę są tu duchy? Coś mi się nie chcę wierzyć… Constance – Mówisz jak sceptyk, ale po tonie wnoszę, że nie uważasz mnie za obłąkaną. William odwrócił się na chwilę od dziewczyny, wziął oddech, odwrócił się do niej. William – Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób w tym lesie, których nie uważam za obłąkaną. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Stołówka: 159x159px Melody, Rain, Nissa, Thomas i Cole patrzyli zszokowani na ich stół. Na stole znajdowało się bowiem wiele potraw: jajecznica, kasza manna, budyń. Kilka napoi (kawa, kakao, herbata). Nissa – O jejku… Zrobiłaś… To dla nas? Melody – Sama to zrobiłaś? Krystynka dalej uśmiecha się. Krystynka – Oj wy moje gagatki, od dziś będę wam robiła śniadanka, kolacje i obiadki ^^ Siadajcie do stołu :> Całą drużyna usiadła do stołu. Każdy miał już przygotowany talerzyk i sztućce. Rain jako pierwsza nałożyła sobie jajecznicy, w jej ślady poszedł Cole. Thomas i Melody zdecydowali się na kaszę manną, zaś Nissa postawiła przed sobą kubek kawy. Krystynka – Smacznego… Czemu nie jesz kochaniutka? Nissa spojrzała na Krystynkę z nad kubka kawy Nissa – Najadłam się na ognisku. Krystynka – Ok :D Zawodnicy wzięli się za jedzenie. Coś zagwizdało w kuchni… Krystynka – To czajniczek, wstawiłam wodę na herbatę z leśnych malin ^^ Zaraz wracam *Krystynka poszła do kuchni* Cole schylił się nad stołem, cała reszta zrobiła to samo. Cole – To pewnie podstęp, chce uśpić naszą czujność. Melody – Krystynka, chyba nie jest taka sprytna. Rain – No, może chce być miła :3 Cole – Może… Nissa – Nawet jeśli, to wykorzystajmy to. Niech porobi dla nas śniadanka, a my i tak wywalimy ją gdy przyjdzie taka potrzeba *wyprostowała się* Thomas – Racja. Krystynka podsłuchiwała wszystko z kuchni. ' 159x159px Baba Jagi weszli na stołówkę. Alexis – Ale cudownie pachnie dietetycznym, eko jedzeniem ^^ *zaciągnął się* Bedif – Bio <3 Drużyna podeszła bliżej, ujrzeli suto zastawiony stół Złych Wilków. Rouse – Ale czad :D Też tak chcę! Thomas odwrócił się od stołu. Thomas – Musicie sami sobie ugotować. Pojawiła się Krystynka z tacą filiżanek, postawiła przed każdym filiżankę z czerwonym napojem. Krystynka – Malinowy napar. Villis szepnął do Exri. Villis – To ona nie była jędzą? Exri – Nie nasza sprawa *wzruszyła ramionami* Bedif, gotujesz ze mną? Bedif podskoczył. Bedif – Pewnie! *poszedł za Exri do kuchni* Alexis – O! Ja też pomogę… albo nie! *przyskoczył do Villisa* Pogawędzę z tobą, przystojniaku. Villis odsunął się do Rouse, która badała skład powietrza z jakimś urządzaniem w ręku. ' Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Cała drużyna siedzi na werandzie i je spalone kiełbaski. Seth – Czemu musimy jeść takie g***o. Constance przewróciła oczami, William odpowiedział za nią: William – Recykling i… dbanie o duchy lasu *mrugnął do Constance* Sail – Pomysł dobry, kiełbasy nie są złe. Nookie – Taki pyszny węgiel ^^ Ildefons dokończył kiełbasę. Ildefons – Niech żyje recyklingowa rozpusta! O jejku, moja ręka jest tłusta! *wytarł rękę o trawę, nie zauważył, że trawa zaraz potem znikła pod ziemią…* Sail – Tak Xiąże, zapewne… Ildefons – Jestem rad, że w sumie ktoś mnie tu rozumie. William – Jesteśmy drużyną, bazujemy na wspólnym zaufaniu. Nookie – Tak, skoczyłabym za wami w ciernie! Seth ziewnął. Seth – A w ogień? Nookie – Może, nie wiem. Sail poklepał różowowłosą po ramieniu. Sail – Tak trzymaj :) Nagle słyszeć się dało gwizdek – Jeff wzywał zawodników na zbiórkę. William – Idziemy. Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Wszyscy zawodnicy przybiegli pod wjazd do obozu. Stał tam Jeff z gwizdkiem. Prowadzący miał nowy strój. Tym razem zdecydował się na błękitną bluzę, klasyczne dżinsy i białe air maxy. Melody – Czemu tak nagle nas zwołałeś? Dałeś spać a teraz to. Krystynka – Nie zdążyliśmy wypić herbatki! Exri – A my gotowaliśmy! Bedif – Właśnie :< Ildefons – A ja musiał bym rzucać inwektywami, aby opisać zmieszanie, które powstało między nami. Jeff wziął głęboki oddech. Jeff – Spokojnie. Zaraz wrócicie do swoich zajęć, dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bowiem rozgrywało się nocą. Constance – Zgłupiałeś! Nocą nie powinniśmy opuszczać obozu! Jeff – Ja się powołam na mojego eksperta, a nie na zawodniczkę. Constance – Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam *założyła ręce* Rouse – Czyli co? Mamy wolne? Villis – Do kiedy? Jeff spojrzał na swojego Rolexa… Jeff – Zbiórka o 20. Do tego czasu jesteście wolni, bawcie się :D Zawodnicy bardziej lub mniej zadowoleni wrócili do swoich zajęć. Jeff uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Jeff – Takie zadanie tylko po zmroku… Z korony pobliskiego drzewa wynurzyła się głowa Chase’a. Chłopak wystawił kciuka w górę i znikł w liściach. Stołówka: 159x159px159x159px Złe Wilki delektowali się malinową herbatą od Krystynki. Starsza pani z ukrywanym grymasem odniosła brudne talerze do okienka. Podeszła do niej Rouse z pustą szklanką, postawiła szklankę w okienku. Rouse – Jak się bawisz ^^? Krystynka przewróciła oczami. Krystynka – Słabo… Jakieś czarne łapy ukradkiem wysunęły się z okienka i zabrały naczynia… Rouse – Twoja drużyna jest nudna? Krystynka zrobiła pazurami ślad na drewnianej ścianie. Krystynka – Nie tak bym sklasyfikowała tą hałastrę. Rouse – O! Jakie naukowe słownictwo! Krystynka – Tja… Tym czasem przy stole wilków Rain sypała sobie cukier do herbaty, łyżeczka za łyżeczką. Cole – Rain, nie za dużo? Rain – Skoro zadanie będzie po zmroku to muszę mieć energię ^^ Thomas spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na dziewczynę. Thomas – Nie chcemy byś miała atak cukrowy… Rain sypała dalej. Nissa – Jej sprawa *rzuciła spoglądając to na Cole’a to na Thomasa* Przy stole obok sytuacja miała się inaczej. Alexis robił sobie selfie z Villisem i Bedifem. Villis – Alexis, czy to konieczne? Alexis – No bosh, pewnie. Bedif odsunął się od transwestyty. Bedif – Pachniesz nie ekologicznymi kosmetykami, takimi testowanymi na zwierzętach. Alexis zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, schował telefon. Alexis – Cóż to za oszczerstwa! To niemiłe. Exri siedząca naprzeciwko zaśmiała się. Alexis – Coś cię bawi? Exri – Nic :) *wstała od stołu i odeszła* Villis – Też idę. Villis poszedł za Marsjanką. Alexis – No i zostaliśmy sami :3 *odprowadził wzorkiem Rouse śledzącą Villisa i Exri* Bedif – O nie :< … Nad strumieniem: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki siedzieli sobie nad strumieniem. Sail puszczał kaczki, Nookie strzelała z procy do wody, Ildefons czytał ,,Ogniem i mieczem’’, Seth siedział z boku, a Constance i William… Constance – Nie chlap! Dziewczyna w czarnym stroju kąpielowym uniknęła wody od Williama. Oboje byli w wodzie po kolana. William – Mój arystokratyczny zmysł chlapania się uaktywnił! *ochlapał Constance, która o dziwo uśmiechała się* Constance – Co ty gadasz? *chlapnęła Williama* Na brzegu Sail rzucił ostatnim kamyczkiem, usiadł obok Xięcia. Sail – Tak miło patrzeć jak kształcą się związki. Ildefons – Kto nie lubi miłości? Daje tyle radości… i złości. Sail – Pięknie ujęte Xiąże :> Seth prychnął gdzieś z boku. Nim Sail zdążył coś powiedzieć Nookie usiadła obok chłopaka. Nookie – Coooo tam robisz? :D Seth założył ręce. Nookie – Jakiś taki małomówny… D: Seth westchnął. Nookie pobiegła do strumyka, nabrała wody do ust, wróciła i opluła Setha. Seth – Co ty k**** robisz?! Nookie niewinnie zaśmiała się i odskoczyła. Sail – Męczący… *strzelił facepalma* Ildefons – Trzeba dać radę… Na pocieszenie dam ci czekoladę :D *dał Sailowi kostkę czekolady* Sail – Dzięki :) Constance stojąca w wodzie na chwilę odwróciła uwagę od Williama, który ciągle chlapał. Constance – Jak dobrze się dogadują… Poślizgnęła się na kamieniu i cała zanurzyła się. William szybko wyciągnął ją na powierzchnię i uniósł w ramionach. William – William Prince karzę ci się nie topić :) Constance – Dobrze :) Gdzieś w lesie: Postać w czerwonym płaszczyku z kapturkiem pochyla się nad jakimś sześciennym nadajnikiem. ??? – Hm… Kometa się zbliża, a z nią meteory… Postać nie ukazując twarzy rozejrzała się po lesie. ??? – To ci niefortunny moment. Słaby czas na reality show. Postać rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, nacisnęła coś na urządzeniu i zniknęła w krzakach. … Przez kolejne parę godzin zawodnicy zajmowali się sobą, kamera jednak tego nie rejestrowała. ''' '''Zbiórka, 20:00: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Na niebo wyszedł już księżyc, zrobiło się chłodniej. Wiatr powiewa między drzewami. Zawodnicy stoją przed Jeffem. Prowadzący rozkłada ręce. Jeff – Gotowi na wycieczkę do kolejnej, leśnej lokalizacji? Constance – Nie. Lepiej nie róbmy tego w nocy. Jeff – Dosyć! Nie obchodzą mnie twoje obawy! Tak? Constance przewróciła oczami. Rain – Czy dziś znów czeka nas godzinny spacer? Melody – Oby nie, bolą mnie nogi. Thomas – Bolą, bo słabe :P Melody – Śmieszne -,- Jeff – Moi drodzy, dzisiaj wyręczę wasze zmęczone nóżki i zamiast iść pojedziecie… Wozem Leśniczego! Przed obozem zatrzymał się stary, zielony bus. Za kierownicą siedział Chase. Alexis – Czy to coś nie zatrzyma się w lesie? I nie rozpadnie się? Jeff – A skądże, przeszło testy bezpieczeństwa… ' Exri – Ok, wsiadamy? Jeff – Wsiadajmy :) Prowadzący jako pierwszy wszedł do busa. Zawodnicy weszli za nim. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie bus ruszył. Bus: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Nookie – A dokąd dziś pojedziemy? Na tą leśną polankę? Bedif – Może pozbieramy pieczarki ^^ Jeff – Nie. Jedziemy na Przebrzydłe Moczary, to pełna nazwa :D Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Super nazwa ^^ Sail uciszył ją gestem dłoni. Jeff stanął na środku. Jeff – Powiem wam coś jeszcze, tak przed dzisiejszym zadaniem. Nowa zasada. Villis – Słuchamy. Jeff – Podczas dzisiejszego zadania nie wolno wam będzie opuścić bagien, zrozumiano? Nissa – Najpierw powiedz nam może jakie będzie zadanie. Jeff uśmiechnął się, błysnął śnieżnobiałymi ząbkami. Jeff – Dopiero na miejscu, potrzymam was w napięciu. Krystynka – Jestem napięta jak cięciwa łuku gotowego do strzelania w KOTA! Cole – I po staremu -,- Jeff – Lepiej się zrelaksujcie. Czeka was dłuższa podróż… Zawodnicy rozłożyli się wygodnie w fotelach, szybko zasnęli, tak działał na nich las. Chase spojrzał na Jeffa. Chase – Wszyscy śpią? Jeff rozejrzał się. Jeff – Tak, skręcaj. Chase skręcił w las. Wszystkie krzewy rozsuwały się przed busem. Przebrzydłe Moczary, 21:00: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Bus zatrzymał się na skraju bagna, tuż przed taflą wody, na trawce. Ostre hamowanie obudziło zawodników. Jeff – Jesteśmy, zapraszam na dwór. Zawodnicy wyszli z busa. Drużyny ustawiły się blisko siebie. Jeff przeliczył wszystkich. Jeff – Mamy komplet, więc objaśniam zadanie. Seth – Zajebiście. Jeff – Witam was w jednej z najbardziej tajemniczych i zarazem najmniej niebezpiecznej części lasu :) Rouse wymierzyła sonarem w stronę bagna. Rouse – Odczyty przeczą twojej tezie :/ Jeff machnął ręką. Jeff – A czego tu się bać? Zawodnicy spojrzeli w stronę bagien. Wszędzie zielonkawa woda, fluorescencyjne, niebieskie ważki, rosiczki i ciernie. Rain – Faktycznie. Nie wygląda tak źle. Jeff – A nie mówiłem. Rouse coś mruknęła pod nosem. Jeff – Słuchajcie moi drodzy. Dzisiejsze zadanie znów będzie nawiązywało do baśni… Thomas – Co? Zgaduję, że wszystkie wyzwania będą nawiązywały do bajek Jeff – Jeżeli przetrwasz dostatecznie długo to się przekonasz :D Thomas – Eh… Pewnie. Cole – W jaką bajkę się dziś pobawimy? Ildefons – Może w Jasia i Małgosię, którzy zgubili na bagnach Zosię? Krystynka – Jestem starsza od ciebie Xiąże, a nie znam takiej bajki *powiedziała poprawiając włosy* Ildefons – Niewątpliwe, że się pomyliłem. Niezwykłe, że twe uwagi są tak przenikliwe. Krystynka nie skomentowała, odwróciła się do prowadzącego. Krystynka – No to co będziemy robić? Jeff – Poszukacie kwiatu paproci! Sail – Chwila! Jeff – Co znowu -,- Sail – Paproć nie wytwarza kwiatów. Chcesz wykładu z botaniki?! William uspokoił kolegę. William – On ma raczej w nosie botanikę, posłuchajmy go. Jeff – W naszym lesie można znaleźć kwiat paproci. To jedna jedyna noc w roku. Constance – Dzisiaj mamy słowiańskie święto kupały, 21 Czerwca… Ildefons – Nie można mówić światu, że poszukujemy Perunowego kwiatu… Nookie – Tss… Gramatyka… Jeff wyprostował się. Jeff – Na tych bagnach można znaleźć kwiat. Ten kto pierwszy mi go przyniesie ten da drużynie zwycięstwo. Villis – A kto przegra? Jeff – Ten kto będzie dalej od kwiatka. Villis – Skąd będziesz to wiedział? Jeff wskazał na Chase machającego z korony bagiennego drzewa. Villis – Wszystko jasne. Jeff – Rozumiem, że zrozumieliście zadanko? Jakieś pytania? Nissa – Jak dokładnie wygląda ten kwiat? Jeff – Ha, ha. Jak go znajdziesz to będziesz wiedziała, że to on, ha, ha. ' Zadanie: Zawodnicy ustawili się na skraju bagna. Jeff – Gotowi? Wszyscy – Tak! Jeff – To do boju! 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki pobiegli obrzeżami, po w miarę suchej trawie. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się za dużym, bagiennym drzewem z obwieszonym długimi pnączami zatrzymali się. Constance – Słuchajcie. Kategorycznie zabraniam komukolwiek się oddalać. Seth – A kto powiedział, że ty wydajesz rozkazy blondyna? William stanął obok Constance. William – Ona nie, ja tak. William Prince mówi, że mamy się trzymać razem! Reszta drużyny odsalutowała. William – Musimy działać szybko, przeszukamy każdy skrawek bagna. Nie oddalamy się na odległość większą niż dwa metry… Idziemy! William wkroczył na małą wysepkę i idąc po podobnych wysepkach szedł w kierunku… większej wysepki XD Constance szła z przodu. Constance – William. Lepiej było by nie oddalać się na metr. William – Nie możemy przesadzić… *spojrzał w las za nim, dostrzegł szary kształt* Constance – Coś nie tak? William przetarł oczy. William – Nie, nic. Szli dalej. 159x159px Drużyna brodziła w płytkiej wodzie. Bedif – Dobrze, że nie ma mułu, mogło by nas wciągnąć… Rouse wbiła srebrny kijek ze skalą w ziemię. Słupek rtęci poszedł w górę, tak to był termometr. Rouse – Wygląda na to, że dno pokryte jest jakimś torfem o dużym cieple właściwym… Exri zanurzyła rękę w wodzie. Wyciągnęła święcącą na zielono glinę. Exri – Na moje oko to nie torf. Alexis – U ^^ To pewnie jakiś składnik tych cholernie drogich, francuskich kosmetyków… I biżuterii. Villis – Nie ważne co to. Exri odłóż to. Exri wypłukała rękę. Villis – Szukajmy lepiej tej paprotki. Bedif – Ostatnio szliśmy przez gąszcz paprotek, tutaj żadnej nie widzę :< Villis – Rozdzielmy się może. Ja pójdę z… Alexis podskoczył rozchlapując wodę. Alexis – Z Alexis i z Bedifem! Alexis złapał pod rękę Villisa i Bedifa. Villis – Nie taki miałem pomysł. Alexis – Nie marudź. Chodź *pociągnął chłopaków przez bagno* Rouse – Czyli ja będę z *odwróciła się. Exri nie było…* powietrzem i moim termometrem ^^ Rouse podpierając się na swoim termometrze ruszyła przez bagno. 159x159px Złe Wilki szli przed siebie. Parli przez zielonkawą wodę, rozgarniali szuwary. Krystynka – Paskudne te trzciny faszyny. Paskudne jak KOT! Rain zatkała Krystynce usta. Rain – Ciszej, nie zbudźmy ducha bagien. Nissa - Ani Chase’a w koronie drzewa *powiedziała wskazując na falujące liście* Niedawno się przemieścił. Cole – Po co? Nie powinien nas obserwować? Nissa – Wolę nie być obserwowana *powiedziała siadając na powalonym drzewie* Postój. Krystynka i Melody z ulgą usiadły. Krystynka – Tylko by nam termity nie powłaziły do majtek XD Melody dla pewności wstała i położyła sobie pod pupą chusteczkę. Melody – Dużo lepiej :) Thomas popukał się w nadgarstek. Thomas – Nie mamy czasu na postoje. Melody – Chodzenie po bagnie to trudna sprawa. Nissa wstała. Nissa – Ale czas postoju się skończył. Melody założyła ręce. Melody – Może się rozdzielimy, ja muszę jeszcze trochę posiedzieć. Cole – Skoro musisz siedzieć to my możemy się rozejść. Pozostała piątka poszła w 5 stron moczarów zostawiając Melody samą. Melody – Dzięki wielkie -,- ' 159x159px Drużyna zatrzymała się. Stali na wysepce. Na wyciągnięcie ręki nie było żadnego kamienia, po którym można by przejść, ani żadnej wysepki. Były jedynie duże, mięsiste lilii wodnej. Sail – Co to za lilia? Nie znam takiego gatunku. Constance – W tym lesie żyją nieznane nikomu organizmy. Nookie – Jupi! Nazwijmy więc te kwiatki… Lilią Bagienną! Ildefons zaklaskał. Ildefons – Szkoda, że nie mam tuszu.Zredagowałbym akt twojego geniuszu. Nookie – Oh, dziękuje, Xiąże. William – Mamy nową nazwę tych tu liści, ale wciąż nie wiemy jak przedostać się dalej! Sail – A to? *wskazał na unoszący się na wodzie, parę metrów dalej pień* Moglibyśmy użyć go jako łódki. William spojrzał na pień. William – Problem w tym, że to daleko. Nookie – Przeskoczymy po liściach lilii ^^ Seth – What? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Nookie wskoczyła na pierwszy liść… Liść utrzymał jej ciężar i nawet się nie poruszył. Nookie – Fajowo ^^ Możemy skacząc po tych liściach dostać się na drugą stronę bagna. Seth – Albo chociażby do pniaka. Nookie – Tak ^^ Constance – To dość sensowny pomysł. William – Skaczemy! Zawodnicy skakali z liścia na liść, co raz bardziej zbliżając się do dryfującego pnia. Constance opadała lekko, tak, że nawet woda nie pluskała. Sail i Nookie robili to z akrobatyczną sprawnością. William i Seth musieli rozkładać ręce dla utrzymania równowagi. Xiąże musiał zaś podwijać płaszcz. 159x159px Exri szła samotnie przez moczary. Exri – Fajnie tu co nie? Exri – No, czadowo :> Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Exri – Dobrze, że nie ma tu tej łowczyni UFO. Exri – Nom. Jest wkurzająca na maksa. Marsjanka śmiejąc się sama do siebie. Oparła się o drzewo. Promień księżyca padł na jej twarz. Exri – Księżycowe światło :> Dziewczyna złożyła ręce. Jej ciało rozbłysło, zniknęła. Pojawiła się dużo wyżej, na konarze drzewa. Exri – Co się dzieję? Przestraszona wbiła paznokcie w korę. Exri – O jej ;_; Co się ze mną dzieję? Czemu jestem tak wysoko? Spojrzała w dół. Exri – Nigdy mi się tak nie działo. Nie znikałam i nie pojawiałam się gdzie indziej. Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Zaczęła łkać. Exri – Czemu jestem sama ;_;? Zielona łza spłynęła jej po dłoni. Exri – Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze *mówiła kołysząc się* Nagle Exri zniknęła w świetle. Pojawiła się na dole. Exri – Oh no *zemdlała* Po chwili powstała i uśmiechnęła się - przeszło jej. 159x159px Nissa szła po kolana w wodzie. Nissa – Robię to dla miliona. Z naprzeciwka szedł Thomas… Thomas – Robię to dla miliona. Oczywiście oboje skupili się na czymś innym przez co wpadli na siebie. Thomas – O Nissa! *pomógł dziewczynie wstać* Nissa – Hej *wycisnęła bluzkę* Coś słabo się rozeszliśmy. Thomas – Obraliśmy podobne trasy. Nissa – Fakt… Chłopak zarumienił się. Nissa dziwnie na niego spojrzała. Nissa – Coś chcesz? Thomas ochlapał twarz wodą, splunął. Thomas – Nic, a nic. Odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Nissa – Ok? Dziewczyna stała przez chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nissa – Fajnie, że mnie zostawił. Pewnie zje mnie teraz jakieś bagienne cholerstwo. Poszła dalej. ' ' 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki przemierzali bagno na pniaku. Wpłynęli w srebrną mgiełkę. Sail – Constance, co to? Constance podrapała się po brodzie. Constance – Sama nie wiem… William odepchnął się od dna (używa długiego drąga) William – To wygląda tajemniczo… Może zaraz pojawi się ten kwiatek. Constance – Wątpię. Nookie siedząc na końcu czujnie obserwowała bagno. Nookie – A to ci dopiero ciekawa lokacja ^^ Nagle coś zabzyczało jej koło ucha. Różowowłosa odwróciła się. W oddali, we mgle pojawiło się niebieskie światełko. Nookie – Co to? *wskazała na światełko* Wszyscy wytężyli wzrok. Ildefons – Jak kocham rydze, tam nic nie widzę! Constance popatrzyła w dal. Constance – Ale ja to widzę. Sail – Co widzisz? *zatrzymał swoim drągiem pień* Constance – Zbłąkana dusza, błędny ognik. Nookie, wiesz czemu się tobie ukazał? Nookie – Absolutnie nie ^_^ Constance – Strzeż się ich. Te duszki to drogowskazy. Będą chciały cię prowadzić. Jednak w 90% przypadków zaprowadzą cię w miejsce, którego byś nie chciała odwiedzić… William – Dlaczego akurat ona? *równocześnie z Sailem odepchnął się od dna i ruszyli* Constance – Jeżeli mamy do czynienia z tym rzadszym typem ogników, to nie ma się czym martwić… 159x159px Alexis, niesiony przez Villisa na barana, gwizdał sobie i przeglądał się w lusterku. Alexis – O Em Dżi! Bagienne opary źle robią mi na cerę. I wgl mógłbyś iść szybciej. Villis – Grr… Alexis – Nie warcz. Bedif – Czego ty od nas chcesz, że tak zapytam? Alexis – Oh. Wydało się… Postaw mnie! Villis zrzucił Alexisa. Chło…Dziewczyna stanął na kamieniu (szli po skrawku lądu jakby co) Alexis – Proponuję wam… sojusz ^^ Villis – Sojusz z tobą? Bedif – Serio? Alexis – Przecież to przewyborny pomysł. Jestem sprytna, mądra i nieźle planuję. Bedif – Pewnie umiesz też dobrze kłamać -,- Alexis – To bardzo poważne oskarżenia wiesz. Wstydź się! Bedif – Aha? Alexis – To co? Wchodzicie w to? Villis – Jesteś raczej ostatnią osobą, z którą planowałbym sojusz. Bedif, chodź. Villis odszedł razem z Bedifem zostawiając Alexisa samego. Alexis – Ej! Usiadł na swoim kamieniu. Alexis – A żeby ci się ta proteza zapadła w błoto ):< ' 159x159px Krystynka szła sobie przez bagno. Wędrowała unoszących się na wodzie pniach. Krystynka – Zalatuje tu jak w kuwecie KOTA! Wydarła się tak, że aż zatrząsnął się pień. Z pnia wyleciała chmara bagiennych os. Krystynka – Ojej. Niech to piorun trzaśnie. Osy zakręciły się w powietrzu i poleciały na Krystynkę. Krystynka – Ja jestem sprytna. Robale nie dadzą mi rady *wyjęła z kieszeni lakier do włosów* Ha! Krystynka psiknęła lakierem. Owady wleciały w chmurę i skleiły się w kulę. Krystynka – Żywa piniata! Krystynka uderzyła puszką od lakieru w ,,piniatę’’. Kula owadów wpadła do wody. Krystynka – 1:0 dla mnie *przeskoczyła na kolejny pień* Z kolejnego pnia Krystynka przeszła na ląd – na wysepkę porośniętą zaroślami. Z krzaków wyszła… Rain. Rain – Witaj Krystynko :> Krystynka wyszczerzyła się. Krystynka – Witaj kochaniutka ^^ Co cię tu sprowadza? Rain – Zadanie. Krystynka – A, no tak *roześmiała się* Rain – Czuję się trochę nieswojo od kiedy się rozdzieliliśmy. Krystynka – Oj, nie bój się. Chodź. Poszukamy kogoś… Rain – Okej. Krystynka wzięła Rain za rękę i poszły w zarośla. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki zeszli na ląd. O dziwo znaleźli się na wyspie, dużo większej niż dotychczasowe wysepki. Sail – Myślicie, że coś tu znajdziemy? Constance – Bądźmy dobrej myśli. William – Optymizm to podstawa… Trzeba spenetrować te krzaczory. William wszedł w gąszcz. Constance – Mieliśmy się nie oddalać… Chodźmy. Całą drużyna weszła w krzaki. Szli przez chwile na oślep aż trafili na obszar bez krzaków. Stali na wybrukowanym okręgu. Po środku stał kamienny posąg przedstawiający starą kobietę. Nookie – Baba Jaga ^^ Wokół posągu zawirował ognik, oczywiście tylko Nookie i Constance to widziały. Nookie – O, o. Co to oznacza? Seth – Co, co oznacza? Constance – Ten ognik… Nic takiego *uśmiechnęła się krzywo* Tutaj nie znajdziemy kwiatka. Wracajmy. Constance jako pierwsza poszła w krzaki. Ildefons – Czy ktoś wie co jej umysł chłodzi i o co jej chodzi? Sail – Chyba nikt *poszedł za Constance* William – Wracajmy. Wszyscy wrócili w krzaki. ' Czerwone Kapturki weszli na pień i popłynęli w drogę powrotną. 159x159px Rouse szła z radarem przez bagno. Była w wodzie po pas. Najwyraźniej taka drobna niedogodność jej nie przeszkadzała. Rouse – Tajemnicze te bagna *podniosła wyżej radar* Radar zabrzęczał. Rouse spojrzała przed siebie. Dojrzała coś srebrnego w promieniu księżyca. Rouse – Czyżby to był mój kwiat? Pobiegła w stronę srebrnej roślinki… Villis i Bedif również szli przez bagno. Tym razem Villis niósł sporo niższego Bedifa, któremu woda sięgała by do szyi. Bedif – Dzięki za pomoc. Dobrze, że wyrzuciliśmy Novę. Pewnie kazałaby mi się nosić. Villis zaśmiał się. Villis – Tak. Trudny był z niej przypadek. Bedif – Nom… *spojrzał przed siebie* O! Villis patrz! Villis – Faktycznie. Coś srebrnego. Myślisz, że to to? Bedif – Nie wiem. Biegnij! Villis pobiegł w stronę srebrnej roślinki… Na wysepce, na której rosłą roślinka spotkali się Rouse, Villis i Bedif. Bedif – Miło cię widzieć Rouse :) Rouse – Wzajemnie :> Myślicie, że to to? Cała trójka spojrzała na srebrną roślinkę wyrastającą z paprotki. Villis – No cóż. Wyrasta z paprotki, wygląda jak kwiatek, więc to chyba to. W błysku pojawiła się Exri. Exri – O! Macie kwiat paproci! Villis – Jak ty tu? Exri – Wyjaśnienia potem. Chodźmy do Jeffa *złapała kolegów za ręce i pobiegła w bagno* 159x159px Krystynka i Rain weszły na sam środek bagiennej wysepki. Rosło tam mnóstwo paproci. Rain – Biom paprotkowy ^^ Krystynka – Szczęście nas nie opuszcza :D Z gąszczu wyskoczył nagle Cole. Cole – O hej Rain! Hej Kryśka. Krystynka – Witaj *pomachała Cole’owi* Cole – Znalazłyście coś? Rain – Jeszcze nie. Całą trójka przeszła trochę przez paprotki. Nagle coś wysunęło się spomiędzy liści. Była to dziwaczna roślina na grubej, złotej łodydze. W centrum ,,kwiatu” było duże, błękitne oko lśniące jak szafir. Wokół oka, zamiast płatków, kręciły się srebrne ostrza. Cole – Nie wierzę :O Rain – Niezwykłe :O Krystynka – mam takie w ogródku przed blokiem *machnęła ręką* Nie no, żart. Cole – Trzeba go uciąć *powiedział wyciągając nóż z pochwy* Cole podszedł do kwiatu. Kwiat – Ani mi się waż! Cole odskoczył. Rain – A! Potwór! Cole – Ty gadasz?! Kwiat – Jak widać… Nie dam się zerwać! Jeżeli chcesz mnie to będziesz musiał mnie pokonać! Noże wokół oka kwiatu zakręciły się. Cole – Nie będzie z tym problemu. Ostrza kwiatu zapłonęły. Kwiat – Zdziwisz się *3 ostrza poleciały w stronę Cole’a* Cole – Co?! Chłopak odskoczył. Kwiat – I tak nie dasz mi rady! *kolejne ostrza poleciały* Cole – Jestem asasynem. Paprotka nie da mi rady! Cole podskoczył, zrobił nieudolne salto i upadł pod kwiatkiem. Rain – Cole! Nie daj się! Chłopak nożem przeciął łodygę kwiatu… Zemdlał… ??? – Cole! O jezu! Cole! Cole otworzył oczy. Klęczała nad nim Nissa. Obok siedziała Rain z jakimś kompresem. Chłopak podniósł się. Cole – Co wy tu robicie? *spojrzał na Melody trzymającą podręczną apteczkę, Krystynkę bawiącą się liściem paprotki i Thomasa opartego o drzewo* Rain – Ten kwiatek trysnął w ciebie jakimś pyłkiem. Zemdlałeś. Cole – Co? Ja to pamiętam zupełnie inaczej… Nissa – Akurat szłam z Thomasem i Melody kiedy usłyszeliśmy twoje dziki krzyki… Cole spojrzał na kwiatek w swojej ręce. Od zwykły zielono, fioletowy kwiat. Cole – Ale on był inny. Ja z nim… Krystynka – Ha, ha! Ktoś tu oberwał w łepek! Nissa – Dlatego lepiej wracajmy. Mamy kwiat, który rósł w paprotkach. Melody – Racja. Chodźmy. Złe Wilki poszli z powrotem. ' Przebrzydłe Moczary. Ok 6:00: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Na przebrzydłych moczarach budził się dzień. Zawodnicy stali przed busem. Jeff uśmiechał się. Chase jak zwykle stał nieruchomo. Jeff – Podobało się wam zadanie? Cole – Było dziwnie. Bedif – I całkiem fajnie :3 Jeff – Cieszy mnie wasza satysfakcja. Melody – Przejdź do wyników. Proszę… Jeff – Skoro tka ładnie prosisz to… oznajmiam od razu, że wygrały… Złe Wilki! Złe Wilki – Tak! Rouse – Co?! Ale ja mam kwiatek! *pomachała srebrną roślinką* Chase podszedł do łowczyni UFO. Chase – To jest Chamomilla Argentum. ''Zdarza się, że rośnie wśród paproci, ale to nie kwiat paproci *Chase kontynuował wywód. Zabrał kwiat od Nissy* Za to to jest prawdziwy ewenement. Endemit dla lasu The Forest. Rosną tylko raz w roku. Melody – Czyli jest ich więcej. Chase/Jeff – Tak. Rouse macha rękami. Rouse – Ale co z nami? Przynieśliśmy ci ten srebrny rumianek… Jeff – Dlatego macie drugie miejsce. To znaczy, że. William – Przegraliśmy?! William Prince nigdy nie przegrywa! Jeff – To twój pierwszy raz w takim razie. Wracamy do obozu. Tam Czerwone Kapturki pójdą na ceremonię. Pod bramą do obozu! Reszta ma wolną wolę! Ekipa zapakowała się do busa i pojechali. '''Obóz ,,???":' 159x159px159x159px Baba Jagi i Złe Wilki siedzieli nad strumieniem. Każdy miał ręcznik, kosmetyczkę itp. Za meandrem Villis odkrył małą siklawę, która mogła robić za prysznic. Nissa – Ugh. Kto tak długo się kąpię? Krystynka – Nawet ja tyle nie siedzę w wannie *poprawiła czepek na włosach i podrapała się szczotką do kąpieli* Exri – To Alexis -,- Thomas – Ten babochłop? *zaśmiał się* Rain – Ej! Nie bądź tak podły! Thomas – Sorry mała. Nagle rozległ się krzyk. Alexis owinięty w ręcznik wybiegł zza meandra, Melody – Co jest? Alexis – Wielka ryba z wąsami! Rouse – To pewnie sum. Alexis – Potwór. Thomas – Nie takie rzeczy znajduje się w tym strumieniu *mruknął pod nosem* Melody – Nie ważne czy sum, czy inne coś. Teraz ja biorę prysznic *poszła brzegiem poprawiając turban z ręcznika* ' 159x159px Drużyna niezbyt zadowolona z przegranej siedziała na werandzie. Sail – Porażka! Jak my mogliśmy przegrać? *uderzył pięścią w deskę aż poleciały wióry* William – Sam próbuje to ustalić *podparł głowę na rękach* Constance przysunęła się do Williama. Constance – Spokojnie. Raz wygraliśmy. Będzie lepiej :) William – Raz mi nie wystarczy. Ildefons – Święta prawda! Trzeba być perfekcyjnym, jak szlachetne gazy i wygrać jeszcze kilka razy *połknął tabletki na serce* Seth – A ten znowu z tą j****ą poezją -,- Nookie przystawiła Seth’owi procę do skroni. Nookie – Lepiej uważaj. Strzelam szybciej niż myślę. Seth coś burknął i odszedł. Sail/Nookie – Dupek. Ceremonia: 159x159px Jest już grubo po 6. Jednak ciągle jest dość ciemno… Urok lasu. Nie wieje wiatr. Płoną pochodnię przy wjeździe do obozu. Jeff – Witam was. Ostatnio najlepsi, dzisiaj kogoś eliminujecie. William – Nie dowalaj nam. Jeff – Ok? Zasady są proste. Idziecie do latryny zwierzeń, piszecie na kartkę imię osoby, którą chcecie wywalić, wrzucacie do urny i czekacie na otrzymanie leśnej mieszanki *uniósł w górę plastikowy kubek z malinami, poziomkami, jagodami itp.* która jest symbolem bezpieczeństwa. Nookie – Oki. Rozumiemy :D Wszyscy poszli głosować. (Ekran dzieli się na 6. Widać jak zawodnicy piszą czyjeś imię na kartkach) … Jeff stoi z otwartą urną postawioną na płotku. Tuż obok stoją kubki z leśną mieszanką. Jeff – Odczytam głosy. Zrobi się ciekawie. Sail – Tracimy czas. Jeff – Ale trzeba trochę grać pod publikę :D Sail – Ok -,- Jeff – Ok. Pierwszy głos na… *pokazuje kartkę z drukowanym napisem Ildefons* Ildefons – Jestem skonsternowany, co ma znaczyć ten napis napisany? Jeff – To głos przeciwko tobie… Kolejny głos… Seth *pokazuje kartkę z artystycznym wręcz napisem* Seth – O wy k***y. Jeff – To nie koniec Seth *pokazuje dwie kartki z jego imieniem. Jeden głos napisany piórem, drugi opatrzony pentagramem* Seth – To jakaś k**** komedia! Jeff – Jest 3:1… Albo 4:1! *pokazuje kartkę z różowym napisem ,,SETH”* Seth trzęsie się. Jeff – Ziom, to już pewne. Wylatujesz! *podrzuca kartkę z eleganckim, czarnym głosem* Seth – Wy wstrętne… Jeff zatkał mu usta. Jeff – Zapraszam do naszego… Mrocznego zaprzęgu! Przed obóz podjeżdża czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięta w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Seth – Nie znoszę tego programu *wszedł na wóz* Chase popędził konię. Zaprzęg znikł w ciemności. Jeff – To tyle. Macie wolne *odwrócił się do zawodników trzymających kubki z leśnymi owocami* Zawodnicy odeszli. Jeff – Za nami trzeci emocjonujący odcinek. Działo się, oj działo. Ciągle dużo pytań. Czy tym razem przegrają Baba Jagi, czy może Złe Wilki… Dobra chrzanię prowadzenie *walnął z pięści w kamerę i odszedł* Koniec Co spotkało Cole'a? To co mu sie zdawało. Reszta miała pranie mózgu Coś mu się przewidziało... Kto jest w największym niebezpieczeństwie? Nookie William Thomas Cole Alexis Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo mnie motywują :) Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest